More than a contract
by sekuhara69
Summary: There is so much more than the contract that both Yuki and Luka share..read to find out what goes beyond that contract.. w


Warning: YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. LEMON. BL. BOY'S LOVE. BOY'S ROMANCE. BOY X BOY.

*The words above say it all.

**I warned you..errr…Enjoy~ :3

"MORE THAN A CONTRACT"

"Ahh…."

"Luka…nnnngg….nn.."

"Yuki…."

The room was dark and the young orange haired man with his soft golden eyes was staring blankly into the darkness. Since that day when he told Luka how he felt about the contract that connects them, Luka had been somewhat avoiding him.

"_If you don't want it and if it bothers you, you can cancel it.."_

Was what Luka said. But whenever he thinks about cancelling the only thing that both he and Luka shares, the contract that keeps Luka near to him, the contract that connects them, whenever he thinks of breaking that contract, their bond, he feels..

_No, this is not right..Luka deserves freedom..and I..stole his freedom from him.._

He wants Luka to live his life fully; he wants Luka to have what he deserves. All this time, Luka was always there to fight for him, to protect him, to save him, to rescue him. Everything Luka does was for him.

_Luka never thinks about himself, his own safety, it's all about me…_

He knows that he is not strong enough to fight on his own; he doesn't even know how to control his own powers yet. He's so helplessly weak, always relying on others, on Luka. He cannot do anything on his own.

_Will I be like this forever? A burden to everyone? Even on him?_

He doesn't want to cause trouble to anyone; he doesn't want them to worry especially that person. He loves him so much that he wants to set him free. But setting him free might mean being away from him. The thought sent shivers down his spine making his blood run cold. A world without Luka beside him, a world with only himself. It's scary.

He knows that he is being selfish. Ever since he was young or maybe since he was born he always felt that he was all alone. Abandoned and left behind by his own parents he was not needed by anyone, until he came.

_Luka.._

"_I am here…I will never betray you..come with me.."_

Luka made him feel needed, Luka gave meaning to his existence, he made him feel loved and he was loved. If he had never met Luka, maybe until now he was still in his dark path, scared and alone.

_Will I be able to…_

He was confused. He doesn't know what to do, his brain was a mess and his heart was frantic. He wants Luka to be happy, he wants him to be free and yet he wants him to stay beside him, to be with him, be by his side… forever.

_This is not right, I must not only think of myself… maybe I should really cancel…_

The door in his room opened and his eyes met those silver colored eyes that seemed to be out of this world.

"Yuki.."

His voice made his heart skip a beat nearly jumping out of his chest. But at the same time, it felt a pang of pain.

_If I cancel the contract..I will never hear his voice again.._

Slowly, the dark haired man walked toward him with the lithe and gracefulness of a lion stalking it's prey. His face with its beauty of a fallen angel was lit by the moonlight that was easing it's way through the dark room.

_I will never see his beautiful face.._

Luka reached out and touched his face, worry filled his eyes. His hands were cold but were soft and gentle.

_I will never feel his touch again, his hands, his gentleness…_

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

_Why do you make that face? Why do you worry so much? Am I the reason behind your sadness?_

"Yuki, are you alright?"

_Don't call my name with that voice..don't make me feel your gentleness..because if you do.._

"Yuki.."

With his body reacting faster than his mind, he flung himself into the arms of the man he loved.

_I might never let you go.._

Luka was surprised with Yuki's sudden reaction. He has always thought that Yuki wanted to stay away from him. Ever since Yuki mentioned about the contract that they share, he felt shaken up. Though he told Yuki to cancel the contract if he doesn't want it, if Yuki did cancel it he has no other meaning to live thus he might have killed himself. Yuki is his beginning and will be his end, he is his world. Yuki is his everything, without Yuki living would mean nothing.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

His silky voice was filled with worry, he was always composed, careful not to let any emotions seep through him in front of other people but when it comes to Yuki, he can never remain calm. Only Yuki can break through his perfect barrier freeing all his emotions, only Yuki made him feel that he was real, only with Yuki.

Yuki remained silent holding on tightly to Luka like it was the only thing he would do, as if his life depended on it. He cannot bear to be away from Luka, not even a second, not forever.

_Luka…_

Yuki raised his head meeting Luka's worried eyes; he wanted those eyes to look at only him, those lips to meet his and this gentle hands to know every part of him. He wanted Luka to be only his; he wants Luka for himself alone.

"Luka, I have something to tell you.."

"You can tell me anything, don't carry everything on your own, I'm here..I will protect you...I will never betray you.."

With Luka holding him in his arms, he felt safe, he felt secure, he felt real and he felt love…

"About the contract.."

Luka's worried face changed when he heard the word contract; he looked as if he was bracing himself for Yuki's next word.

_Whatever Yuki is about to say, I must respect his words and his decision, if he tells me he wants to cancel the contract, I must do it..after all, I will do anything for the person I love out of love even if it will cause pain.._

"I know this is being selfish of me but.."

Luka felt his breathing stop and his body tense as he listened to Yuki's next words.

"..I want to keep it..I don't want to cancel the contract.."

Was what he was hearing right now right? Yuki told him that he wanted to keep their contract.

"I don't want to be away from Luka..a world without Luka..is sad..and scary..I can't bear to think of it..I'm sorry for being selfish but..Luka?"

Luka was smiling. His sensuous mouth was curved into a smile, his face much gentler than before and his eyes were filled with so much love and passion.

Yuki felt his heart melt and was very warm inside. He wanted to see the person he loves wear that face everyday. He held out his hand and lovingly touched the face of his beloved.

Luka closed his eyes and was filled with Yuki's warmth, he brought his lips to meet Yuki's soft lips and both of them shared a passionate kiss. Exploring each other's mouth with their tongue, fighting with passion. They broke the kiss to catch their breath; Luka carried Yuki to bed and shared another kiss with him while his long slender hands eased their way inside Yuki's shirt. He brushed one hard nipple with his finger making Yuki softly moan under his kiss. He kissed Yuki's neck and nibbled his ear while his hands tried to push away Yuki's shirt over his head.

"Aahhh…."

When the shirt was removed, he tried to unbutton his shirt, but out of impatience tore it with the buttons spilling on the bed and floor.

"Luka…ahhh.."

Another moan escaped from Yuki's lips as Luka played with his nipple, licking, teasing and pinching it.

"..your shirt..nnggg…"

"We can worry about that later.."

Luka threw his shirt where Yuki's now forgotten shirt was. He licked his way down Yuki's stomach unbuckling Yuki's belt then his, while making butterfly kisses on his sensitive spot under Yuki's belly button.

Luka's kisses sent electric bolts through out Yuki's body. His heart was beating so fast that he thought any second now it will stop. Having Luka touch his body, his mesmerizing eyes gazing only at him and his soft lips marking him gives him an unexplainable feeling that he never thought he will feel. He knew at that moment that Luka could only be the one to make him feel that way.

Luka swiftly removed their under clothing making one another see their whole being.

"Aaah…."

Holding Yuki's manhood with his long hands, Luka started stroking its length as pre-cum starts dripping from it.

"Aahh..Luka…no…aahhh.."

Luka took Yuki's shaft in his mouth filling it with his warmth.

Yuki felt as if he was going crazy while Luka was making a mess out of him wanting him to stop and yet wanting to feel more.

"Luka..sto…ahhh..nnn.."

"Yuki.."

Luka eased his way up to burry Yuki in a kiss that could melt an iron. Yuki's hands were all over Luka wanting to feel every bit of his skin, wanting to know every line, every angle and every stroke and curves of Luka's body.

"Yuki, do you have lube?"

Catching his breath with his face fully flushed Yuki could not comprehend Luka's words.

"Wha..What?"

"Lube..lotion, oil anything?"

_Lube? What's that for?_

"What? Lotion?What for?"

Luka made a slow sexy smile. Making Yuki feel even more aroused.

_Yuki is so innocent in this sort of things. He is so pure that I want to taint him and make him mine and mine alone._

"You'll soon find out.."

Not having a clue of what Luka meant he said…

"Right top drawer, there's lotion in there."

Luka made a fast movement and in less than a second spreading a healthy amount of lotion on his hands and fingers whispering softly on Yuki's ears he said..

"This is what lube is for.."

He placed a finger inside Yuki's entrance slowly massaging it, moving it in and out.

"Aahh…Lu…nnngg…"

_Luka's finger is inside me..oh god!my..aahh..it feels..g-gods…_

While Luka was relaxing Yuki's opening placing another finger in, he was kissing, nipping, licking, and tasting every part of Yuki's body.

"Aaahhh..Lu..Luka…no…aahh.."

Luka made scissoring motions on Yuki's opening with three fingers now in, it's ready for him. With a few more scissoring motions he let his hand stop and removed it.

Yuki made a sound of whimper as Luka retreated his fingers. He felt empty without it and he wants to have more. He then saw Luka spread lotion on his own throbbing manhood stroking it gently. Luka then positioned himself to enter Yuki.

"Yuki, this might hurt a little, but you must trust me it will feel better.."

When Yuki didn't answer Luka said..

"If you do not want this we can stop.."

_Though stopping is out of the question..with you looking so tempting I might not be able to hold myself back.._

He watched Yuki for any sign of response.

"Fill me.."

Was all Yuki had to say and Luka slowly made his manhood enter his opening not forcing it in, waiting for Yuki to get use to it he gathered all his self-control to not pump in and out of Yuki at that moment. Yuki's opening was tightly holding his shaft enclosing it with its warmth making him feel that any moment he'll be loosing control. Waiting that seems to be an eternity; Yuki gave Luka a nod instructing him that he could continue. He slowly made his way inside Yuki until his tightness was fully filling him which almost made him reach his peak. Yuki gave yet again another nod and Luka started moving in a slow pace. For every passing second, every passing minute their pace started to increase making both of them writhe and cry out of pleasure.

"Aaahh…mo…ahhh…"

"Aaahh…nnggg…"

"Ahh…."

"Luka…nnnngg….nn.."

"Yuki…."

"Aah..ahhh…aaaahhhh…"

Moving together at the same pace, waves of passion surged inside their body sweeping them away. Luka reached for Yuki's hard manhood stroking it with the same pace as he enters in and out of Yuki's.

Placing his mouth beside Yuki's ear, he whispered with his soft husky and yet velvety voice filled with love, pleasure and lust..

"Once again I swear to you.."

"Ahhh.."

"…my body will be your shield.."

"..Lu…"

"…and I will be your sword.."

"….ka…aahhh.."

"..until the day that I die.."

"nnnggg.."

"..I will be by your side.."

"…nnn.."

"..I will be yours.."

"aahhh.."

"..I will be here.."

"nngg…"

"..and.."

"..Lu..ka.."

"..I will never betray you.."

With that said, both of them reached their highest pleasure and together they came. Feeling contented and complete, they laid there snuggled closely into each other.

"Luka.."

"Hmm.."

"Hold me.."

"I will…"

"..Forever.."

"Longer than forever.."

"I love you.."

"More than that..that's how I feel.."

And he kept him in his arms letting him feel just how much more.

The contract was nothing to both of them. Their relationship from the very beginning was more than that and both of them know that it has always been that way. And it will be, now and forever.

It was dark inside the room and yet they felt safe and secure, they felt warmth, they felt love.

-OWARI-

Disclaimer: I do not own UraBoku, because if I do, maybe the story will never be finished since I'll be dead because of overdose BL fantasies. It will never be released then because I'll bring it with me to my next life.

*I just love guys with guys, men with men and boys with boys…perdition…^/^

**I hope you enjoyed this; I was rolling myself on the floor (literally) not knowing what words to type next. It's my very first time to put my fantasies into words. I did my best to finish this so hope you like it. Spare me of the harsh criticisms, I know I'm amateur and this story is too amateurish…gomenasai~ T^T

** I don't have that much of a big vocabulary (sorry), I'm plain stupid. Maa ii ka…arigato gozaimasu! =w=

***Please do give me comments and feedbacks so that I can improve..eerrr..or something…yoroshiku!:3


End file.
